Mi todo
by Leoyn
Summary: Es increíble ver cómo sin que nos demos cuenta ni estemos enterados, llegamos a ser tan importantes para alguien, o sino, preguntenle a él... aunque no sepa


Observar, es lo único que hago

**Hola!! Bueno, me presento soy Leoyn. Antes ya había publicado un fic pero luego de ése no publiqué nada más. Por eso, intentaré con éste compensarlo**** y espero que les guste.**

**Antes de empezar debo aclararles que éste fic es algo distinto a lo que comúnmente**** ven, por eso espero realmente que les guste y me digan qué les pareció, sino les gusto o si vieron algo que les desagradó que me digan que con gusto acepto su crítica, sólo esperando que me sea dirigida con respeto y sin ánimos de agredir, sólo eso:) **

**Sin más que decir y esperando que les guste los dejo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

Observar, es lo único que hago. No porque yo quiera, si fuera por mí haría lo que fuera para poder acercarme... a lo que me desvela por las noches, lo que sigo constantemente sin descanso alguno, mi más grande anhelo... mi amor. No me ves, en cambio yo te observo, siempre a sido así, no me quejo, porque quizás así sea lo mejor.

**Te conozco, después de todo, años de seguirte lograron eso. Sí, años, desde aquél día te seguía a dónde fueses, sin dudar ni vacilar. Lo más probable es que a pesar de que algún día se me presente la oportunidad de acercarme y reúna el valor suficiente para hablarte, no sepas ni quién soy. No te culpo sobre ello, es lo más normal, sólo nos cruzamos una vez en nuestras vidas. Yo sólo fui alguien más en tu camino, sin embargo en aquél momento marcaste el mío, haciendo que mi anhelo sea acercarme a ti, aunque sea conciente que eso es muy complicado, por no decir imposible. **

**Lágrimas recorren mi rostro cada noche que pienso en esto. Mis sueños te tienen como único protagonista, y a pesar de que eso me haga ver lo lejos y a la vez lo cerca que estoy de ti me agrada mucho tenerlos. Cada día me dedico a contemplarte, tus gestos, tus acciones, tus ademanes, todo. Sé cuando te inquieta algo, cuando dudas o no sabes qué hacer, cuando estás angustiado, preocupado... Quizás no esté a tu lado, pero te conozco perfectamente, el tiempo que llevo acompañándote en silencio me ayudó, te conozco igual... igual que él. Sí, él, que está contigo desde que yo tengo memoria. Con él compartes todo, y al igual que yo te entiende, realmente envidio su relación. Muchas veces deseé con toda mi alma ser él aunque sea por unos momentos, después de todo él es el centro tuyo. Es el centro de tu preocupación, recibe tus constantes muestras de afectos, está contigo en todo momento, comparten muchas aventuras y recuerdos juntos, recuerdos que casualmente compartí sin que supieran con ustedes. Así es, siguiéndote estuve presente en muchos momentos muy significativos para ti. Cuando ganaste tu primera batalla junto a él, al igual cuando te acompañé en tus participaciones en las ligas más famosas, en la cuales siempre diste lo mejor de ti de lo cual siempre me sentí muy orgullosa de ello. **

**Desde que te conocí pensé que eras especial, al parecer no me equivoqué. Acompañándote visité sin fin de maravillosos sitios que jamás imaginé conocer. Al igual que conocí Pokémon legendarios que se creían extintos o que presenciarlos era casi imposible, pero los pude conocer. Seguirte quizás sea un riesgo en ocasiones, no precisamente visitas los lugares más seguros. Te enfrentaste a incontables peligrosos sin dudar junto a él, juntos vencieron ante la adversidad y nunca se daban por vencido confiando el uno en el otro. Quizás eso sea otro motivo más en el cual lo envidie a él. Tu compañero y tú no vacilan a la hora de acudir a la ayuda del otro, todo este tiempo me ha hecho sentir una gran admiración hacia ustedes, por mucha envidia que sienta hacia él.**

**Varias veces me he preguntado por qué nunca he sentido desprecio u odio hacia él, después de todo, está contigo en todo momento, cosa que quizás esté entre mis más grandes deseos. Nunca lo entendí del todo, y menos en los primeros momentos en los que los seguía en silencio. Tal vez me disgustaba la idea de que el que estuviera a tu lado no fuera yo, pero aún así no llegaba a sentir algún sentimiento negativo hacia él. Fue una gran incógnita para mí en ese tiempo, hasta que lo entendí. Yo lo amo, ésa era la única respuesta. Amar no es querer a una persona para sí misma, sino querer lo mejor para ella deseando su felicidad y anteponerla ante todo. En este tiempo confirmé que a su lado es feliz. Por ese motivo siento aprecio hacia él, que hace lo que me gustaría hacer yo, que sin duda hace bien. Le confío lo más valioso para mí aunque no sea mío pero que si lo hace sufrir, aunque no me conozca, lo defenderé y lo haré pagar, pero con todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, sé que son muy unidos y sé que lo cuidará bien. **

**A todo esto, sigo aquí, a unos pocos pasos, a tu lado como siempre lo he estado, desde que aquél día que me salvaste. No lo debes ni recordar, pero yo no olvidaré eso mientras tenga uso de la razón, de cómo me salvaste del ataque de ese Fearow que tenía intenciones de lastimarme gravemente. Claramente era capaz de vencerlo, al fin y al cabo, mi tipo, el eléctrico, es eficaz contra el volador, pero aún así estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba a punto de ser vencida cuando apareciste tú y me salvaste atacando a mi agresor. Cuando salí del shock del momento, ya que todo fue muy rápido, apenas pude verte con claridad, ya que ágilmente te fuiste del lugar. Cuando pensé que nunca volvería a verte te encontré al poco tiempo y desde ese día te sigo hasta el momento.**

**Quizás algún día reúna el valor de acercarme a ti sabiendo lo que puede llegar a suceder, pero aún no veo necesario hacerlo, seguirte y estar contigo ha sido la razón de mi vida en los últimos años y extrañamente nunca me he sentido tan viva, con ganas de seguir y cada día poder conocerte mejor. Mientras tu estés feliz con tu entrenador, yo estaré feliz a mi manera siguiéndote por donde vayas, con el único motivo de estar contigo, tú eres mi todo, lo que tengo y no a la vez, mi más grande anhelo y lo que amo. Nadie puede decirme que esté actuando mal, después de todo, sólo soy una Pikachu...**

FIN

**Bueno, eso fue todo. A los que llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Ahora sí, cuídense y ¡hasta la próxima!**

**Adiós!**


End file.
